cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Soap Kyle
"Im un- killable, you can beat me in a duel, but i cant die. So if you think you can kill me, be my guest" Soap kyle is a funny guy of the Kiry army not every time friendly but when you know him he is awsome! Soap is a jedi knight and he fight the sith. He is a really good dualist and he is the trainning leader of the squad with Parsnip Wolf Parsnip When he joined the squad he proved to Legate that he can be a good leader That took time to gain the trust of Mait and Cole but he did and was a good leader, even though he was stubern and not that bright And was born in near Anakins house and never had friends or family. He was a homeless force sensitive kid, known for beating Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, and much more, with all his power he learned to control it to stop from unleashing his full potential which he would later stop controling them to be one of the galaxies most known hero's.And by 10 he was so powerful the only worthy trainers were GODS...and talking animals BUT MOSTLY GODS. Yeah he was known everywhere he went. I mean hey how can you forget him? He supposedly never dies or ages. Origin Soap was a jedi knight who went on many adventures and made many friends (and foes) during his time in the clone wars and was born in 30 BBY and was known for his fierce fighting and charging into battle mostly without a plan. His Force Potential was, brace yourself, 100,000 Making him one of the toughest jedi ever. And if thats not enough, he has a huge arsenal of power-ups to help him Soaps training Soap was one of the best jedis in training being the only one able to match up to Anakin Skywalkers skill.He became a jedi knight at a very young age and was the youngest jedi to ever be in a battle.Soap made many friends but was like the lone wolf by taking on missions by himself. First Geonosis battle when Soap got word about a clone army and Geonosis, he decided to go to it with Master Yoda and help and it was nothing like he would expected it. He had never been in a real battle before! So he was totally of guardat the battle. But R2-D2 gave him a could shock which got him running like mad. And then he helped win the battle Jango Fett jango fett...whats to say about him the galaxies most feared bounty hunter of his time. Causeing soap to have a bullet wound on his right arm. Soap tried to fight back but he was not good enough to defeat him.So then he ran which caused jango to attack Master windu.Who was the person who killed jango Main battle "Then im sorry my friend" said dooku and soap thought those would be the last words he heard until....................... *Padme:"look!" and 100 LAAT ships came with clones and jedi in each one of them. And them, boom. The ships blew up everything and then landed to pick up the jedi and soap went on the one Obi-wan and Anakin and then went flying to chase Dooku but then, Padme: AAAHHHH Anakin: padma! Then all soap heard was blah blah blah and then the ship stopped dropped Anakin and Obi-wan then blew up...with soap in it. Survival Soap fell down 50 feet but force landed and broke a wrist then after about 10 minutes later an LAAT came to pick up everyone Soap:oh hi Clone: sorry we got here late Padme and Anakin then hugged and the ship flew off to the temple and Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Soap had to go to the medic center Few years later so a few years later soap was in the temple minding his own buisness when Anakin came to him to give him a letter. So soap read it and then found out the name of the person who sent it was scratched out but i said to join kiry army. soap wasn't sure because he was in like 100 squads and left or got fired or got betrayed by all of them. But he accepted it Maitredekiry Joskey when soap went to carlac to meet this person he met maitredekiry joskey who was a jedi master and was from the planet of kiry which soap have never heard of till then. Few months later... after lots of missions and training cole and mait decided it was time for soap to become a leader so he did and he was a great one. But soap was still young and not the bright so those were his flaws which caused him some lost missions. One Year Later so one year later is when kiry army ended by a mission that nearly cost everyones life which is a long story so im not gonna waste your time. Anyway that mission made kiry army end but kiry army elite was still going on so that was good. The Help so one day he found a court room where a jedi girl was being charged for affection but she was innocent!!! so soap decided to chip in and help. him and Jamica Kragbeam(the girls name) and others lost the court and she was dismissed but she didnt do it she ran away with soap and the other people then the jedi master who was chasing her, his padawan; and clones all was chaseing her.After a while she was off the hook and staying in the jedi order. And a few months later,she disappeared,just like that. Dark nebula and xalandra nova you all know the story. so lets get to the chase, soap was working with Gun Good (Blaster) Master Steve and Brandon Nicholasto stop nova from taking over the galaxy Rebellion Against Dark Nebula again, ou all know the story so AGAIN, lets get to the chase. soap was working for the rebellion with lots of people and nova was to subbern to fight by herself and always had guards then soon the rebellion ended but so did nova. Elite Army hands down, WORST squad ever.i mean you have rules who have uniforms you have...TEACHERS FOR GODS SAKE!!! whew, sorry its just soap had no idea what he was thinking when he joined the squad and left not one month later then every time he saw the leader Richard Night, it was awkward. Finally getting a master so soon something happends and soap stubbled upon Cash Goldenspan, who would soon be his master. The Mission one day general grievious attacked a republic base on ryloth and cash and soap went there by accedent and helped out with the battle and won Becoming a real knight soon cash sent him to the council to become a true jedi knight which soap did but again just like Jamica, cash then disappeared 1 month later. The search Tython on the planet tython, soap was sent on a mission to tython to investigate sith activity but it turns out it was a trap and a sith army came to attack soap, and he was all by himsel, For now. Tython history tython was the new jedi temple in the old republic, soap new this at the time. But when he got attacked he realized something, if the jedi retook the coruscant then where did the remaining sith go? the tython temple. Thats when he realized that it was a trap because there was ONE sighting of sith. but there were more. Some Help so after a while of fighting help finally arrived. To soaps surprise, it was kiry army elite.with, a trooper battalion. And maitredekirys brother, joskey. who soap never met before. joskey was a mandalorian but not the real bad ones. Getting the nickname X when soap returned to the temple, he unlocked a new force ability, then he went to medic center to see if it was dangerous. The the medic droid didnt know his name, so he called him X. That soon caught on.﻿ Operation Lorana and Shira Shira's story NOT SHIRA GAMMOSHOCK, shira validwar is who im talking about so shira is like the match of xalandra nova so soap and some guys named griff and vetter and miles. Now shira was evil and it was originally vetters mission but soap jumped in to help so ALL of shira's sith warriors were dead so she ran and then they caught up she was at the lounge at the jedi temple. Vetter had the final showdown and said if he won, shira would be arrested and if he lost he would join the darkside. But he lost and shira killed him *"cheep basterd!" yelled griff *"prepare to die worthess clone." she force lightning him, he lived but was injured and then she ran away and has yet to be found *Miles "AAAHHHHH" *soap: "what WHAT?!" *miles: "Lorana she's in trouble!" Loranas story So griff, soap, and miles went to lorana's place to find out she was a werewolf, or at least got turned into one. But lorana had a kid named Pauseen, you see soap was trying to help when pauseen turned into a werewolf out of rage and then ate soap! But soap just...lets say he wasn't coming out the other end so he cut his way out! But soap accidently killed pauseen when he did that so lorana got ANGRY *lorana: ROAR! *miles: who killed him *griff: it was a lightsaber *soap: IT WAS M... *Lyoid:-takes out stone of war- "soap ya looking for this?" *soap: WHAAAAAAAT?! *lorana:-attackes soap- grrrr *soap: -force push lorana- Stones what what offtrack offtrack! so these stones, there is one on each planet and that stone represents the planet like "stone of war" is from geonosis and the stone of peace is from naboo. and there was a jedi who absorbed all the stones power, exept for one The Stone Of War *soap: give me that! *lyoid: ok here *miles: um explain please *soap: you see a jedi obsorbed all of the stones power exept this one but it was to much power for him so he exploded and all the tones went EVERYWHERE so i asked lyoid to finr them yesterday *griff: uh...ok lorana then turned back into human with memory of everything when she was a werewolf so didnt talk to soap for a month soap decided to take a break from ALL OF THIS MADNESS. 1 week later so soaps break was over and then he was walking in the temple when a youngling came screaming and said that her friend was captured by dooku. Soap decided to check it out, dooku on corusant? somethings not right,just then lightning came out on him it was dooku, regaining his strength soap attacked dooku and managed to get him running away and also threw the youngling at a food market, soap told him to run to the temple while he chased him The ageing machine soap was chasing dooku all the way to a factory and dooku was standing there introducing him to the machine *"am i supposed to be impressed?" soap said *Dooku: "no just needed to try it out on someone *soap: "whats it do?" *"well why dont you find out? he force pulled soap in and it AGED him. now no one knows what his age was at first but when soap got out, he would forever be 18 never to age. *"what...happend?" *dooku:"well you see older young one i aged you some years now you 18 and have a healing factor" *soap: well at least i can drive and vote." dooku then disappeared and soap just stood there, knowing that he will no longer able to enjoy the rest of his childhood Sith Soap soap then went back to help a friend on a mission to find the stolen sith holocron that guys name was Pause so they went to some guy named darth zin to get that holo back but it was a trap and there were HUNDREDS of sith robots so they fought for hours *soap:"ya good *Pause:"ya -pant- i could go for another round finally they killed them all and got to that dark lord zin *"well a jedi and a padawan" said zin *Pause:"hey im more than a padawan" *"sure you are" said zin he then threw the holo at Pause but soap jumped in the way and the holocron literlee went inside of him.soaps eyes turn red his saber turned dark red and a cloack came out of no where and went on soap *zin:"you should run" *Pause:"uh yeah see ya yoda yoda YODA!" zin then made soap his apprentice and for the next 3 months soap would be a sith until 2 force sensitive clones came to help until then soap killed, stabbed, slashed everyone he found, even a few jedi! It was a dark time for the jedi Jaden and Star so one day to force sensitive clones named jaden and starfighter87 (star for short) wandered into the sith temple and fought soap for almost an hour until soaps saber fell in lava and then got knocked out by jadens saber and 3 hours later soap woke up no longer a sith and so star came in saying him and jaden were brothers and if soap wanted to be there brothers and soap said yes cause he was thinking "now i have a family" So then he was told that they got the eviless out but he would have some darkside in him which ment he could force lightning and Choke and could now do the legendary RAGE MODE which will make soap invincible for a short perion of time. A girl return *Anakin:soap over here *Soap:what? Anakin showed soap a video of Jamaca, but changed her name to Jamillia *Soap:um.....gotta go Soap was then stopped by Yoda, saying that the 2nd jedi coucil leader Ward Fearwave wanted to see him soap didn't have the time...but he couldn't say no so soap went to wards place *Ward:hello lets cut to the chase,you have a padawan *Soap:i have a what?! *Wilhuff: my new master *Soap:uh....(great just what i need) More distractions *Soap: so...how old are you *Wilhuff: 15 *Soap: ok just wondering *Random guy: ah...you must be soap please to meet you *Soap: who are you? *Random guy: i am CT2537 a force sensitive clone nickname is Lake *Wilhuff: nice to meet you Lake *Lake: you too, now soap we need your help to get intel on some enemies over at Ryloth *Soap: hmm....... wilhuff go this will be like a trial *Wilhuff: yes master Soap then went into his ship, whick took off to where his friend was at least until he ran out of gas Saving the day (sorta) Soap was going to where she was on GPS and found out she was at soaps friend ward house and when he got there........ *Jam: you failed to protect Brea *Ward: idk what your talking about *Brea: jam its okay *Jam: no its not, and ward my team is cleaning out your citidel as we speak *Soap: thats wht all those people were doing Everyone ignored him *Jam: and look i bet you brought those sith here Just then the sith attacked brea, ward, and jamillia. But still ignored soap *Soap: really? Then a battle came aand wards men died and then sith ran away and THEN Jam went to wards prison and then soap killed a bounty hunter out to kill brea and thats it, soap never heard from them for a while after that day, but there were still questions Who is Brea? What happend between ward and jam? Where did jamillia go all these years? So many questions, so little answers...for now Jaden, star, and soap series First mission Jaden had secrets, star was an open book, and soap was both. To gain each others trust they went to the umbaran airbase to see each others skills in battle and since jaden was the oldest, he took the lead. They went into the bloody horrors of battle in a trap hundreds of people went in but never came back *Fives: Go that way it looks some umbaran tanks *Star: all right lets go They all went into some of the tanks and destroyed everything they saw and after they destroyed everything into OBLIVION they went out and everyone thought the expolsions were fireworks then they all got medals, but Jaden threw his away. He was so secretive until that one day.....huh? Oh sorry back on topic Sith vs Sith vs Jedi and clones In between The peace time and the Dark Nebula war there were two sith with unknown names so we will call then, Alpha and Delta. Born enemies, delta was WAY better than alpha but alpha never gave up. So guess who was sent to stop them? Thats right, the brothers. A huge battle engaged, Star used a blaster with phase two clone trooper armour. Soap took alpha and jaden took delta, while star shot down droids. Soap manage to make Alpha surrender, but Delta beat Jaden badly star manged to shoot delta in the foot while soap got delta, an hour long fight went, delta seemed to be winning, soap was baddly injured and then delta killed soap, (later revived after a one week coma) this what they said in the battle *delta: give up! *soap: ha, you dont me, if you did you know i dont ever give up. Soap then got stabbed. Then Star came and stabbed delta in the eye killing him *delta: ha killing me, my soul will finish that kid delta then died a few seconds later soap died the last thing he rembered was this voice... *Alpha: NO!!!!! Survival and some unfinished buisness *anakin: i promise i wont turn *Soap: ok i just sense something in you 3 years later *Anakin: your tough but not tough enough -stabs and slices- *Soap: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... i knew it Another few years later *Vader: I thought i killed you *Soap: you were wrong Present time *Soap: -wakes up- AAAHHH, oh im alive *Lake: you were in a coma for a week but survived somehow *Wilhuff: Whoa, almost lost my master there. *Soap: Where is Jaden and Star. *Lake: in the waiting roomyou know... Soap then barged out only to see star sleeping and Jaden all in scars *Soap: where is delta *Jaden: dead *Soap: cool... so, now what. *jaden: well, nothing left. Star then woke up *Star: We finished everything, there is nothing left They went there seperate ways theyy had a few hello's every now and then But Jaden always just stayed quite Until one day they were sent on one last mission. *Lake: You three, go and get this guy named vlag *Soap: wait how do you pronounce that? *Lake: i dont know call him something else. Anyway he is a madalorian at carlac at a captive village, but the ship wont come for a week so just hang around if you want. After a while, the ship came and flew them to carlac. Where they fought mandaloriains, went on for ever until they found vlag at the end, vlag said some swears at them then pulled out a darksaber and attacked them, jaden pulles out his turrets and rifle, star got out his saber and soap went into rage mode to finish this quickly. Soap had to be careful to not give into the rage to much, jaden shot vlag, and vlag stunned jaden. Star punched him, vlag knocked him down. Soap used Emerald Lightning, vlag cut soaps hand, not off but just cut it. Soap screamed, then healed and attacked, just then, rage mode wore off. Soap went into metal mode and the fight continued. Vlag was useless against metal soap. Soap defeated him easily, then helped Star and Jaden up then flew back, each won an award and jaden KEPT it for now. (This showed the major battles, not the short ones) Soaps Powers and abilities (how they work) *Rage Mode: you just need one tab of darkness in you but have a pure heart, You can have rage mode, yet it is still rare. When in rage mode, your power is increased by 1000% and are invincible (and you dont have to be force sensitive) with, you can unlock Emerald Lightning, telekinesis, and more. But depending on how evil you become, it might not even last a full minute. *Morichro: unknown (look at wookieepedia) *Healing Factor: Well, exactly what you think i would be *Force: You should know what that is *Super Form: If you win enough fights, and become almost immortal, you become a part of chaos and can get a super form which takes your power and upgrades it by 10% *Metal Mode: turns your body completly metal, but nothing changes exept your invincible and your defense and attack are upped by 15%, last for 3-5 minutes *Invisibility: Well, what do you think *Shape shifting: For stealthy people, one of the most rare tricks. But it comes with a price, if in your shape shift form for 2 hours, you will be stuck in thats form forever *Gods power: After beating several gods in friendly battles, You can get a mixter if powers of the gods, if you combine these powers with Rage mode and Metal mode and super form, you'll be unstoppable multiplies power 10-100% *Teleportation: Being able to go where ever he wants, but he needs complete focus *Elements: Being able to control all weather and ground stuff, in other words. The elements He also learned all the lightsaber forms, including some made-up ones that he made Attack defense and others on a scale of 1-100 *Attack: 93 *Defense: 58 *Special Defense: 92 *Special attack:61 *Speed: 293 above the charts outrunning sniper bullets *Accuracy: 87 *HP: infinate *Courage: infinate *Intelligence: 59-83 *Agility: infinate *Control:100-38 *Seriousness: 35-93 *Strength: highest recorded was 15000000000 lowest record was 100 but can go on for infinate. Weaknesses *Sometimes soaps smarts aren't that good *If rage mode takes control, he will become a sith *Sometimes he is not serious enough ShadowForge Battalion Soap lost to many, needed time off. After being betrayed by the JRT (Jedi Recon Team, which you will here later on) soap then got invited into ShadowForge Battalion by Leven ShadowForge, and that was the second best squad he was ever in. Sorry, but no one can beat KIRY ARMY. But Soap was friends with Leven before he even joined. So that was good Rivals in squad Syal: the best duelest in the squad because he does shield glitch, always making fun of the people in the squad and threatin to remove everyone. Jallar: Squads second best duelist because he switches weapons. Everyone only beat him ONCE in like, 10 times each person, soap only dueled him three times, and won once. Jallar sooned got removed for sayin swears Ryler: Justed hated soap for no reason he was orignally the commander when soap was a trooper, but he got kicked, but now ryler is the trooper and soap is the.commander. This will be fun The carlac mission Soap went with the rest of the squad to carlac to a cave on carlac after beating up several mandalorians, he saw a grave that said: R.I.P Vlag. Soap shuttered at remembering killing him. The plan was to take him alive, but that rage mode... *"what if..." Soap started to think but then shoved the thought away After reaching the cave, Leven announced the 3 new promoted commanders, soap was not one of them but someone who didnt get the promote, he left the squad out of anger. Soap thought he had issues but when he saw Dash Alphatracker, he had this feeling that he was evil. Jallar's rampage Jallar had ADHD, so no one could blame him for that. But he had some anger issues. One day......... *Jallar: -saying cuss word- So yeah go ahead! *Soap:No one wants to remove you but if..... *Jallar: Fine then do it -says insult at soap- Soap felt rage build in him he shoved Jallar, his heart pumping from the rage, If Jason, soaps fellow commander friend, had not stopped stopped him, Jallar would be dead. After that, that rage inside hom grew bigger, to where he ALWAYS felt the rage in him, even when he was happy. Soap went into his house, closed the door. And meditated. Seeing the future. *Luke: Well welcome to the rebellion *Starkiller: Yes you will be a great help *Soap: Its an honor really Soap stopped meditating he thought over who those people were Becoming commander Leven tested Soap at first by wall jumping. Soap failed, then an obstacle course. Where him and Syal had the only non-rival time, Syal incouraged him. Soap did it, then officaly got promoted, these were the rules *Leven:Rule #1, be more active...Rule #2 Be more mature *Soap: Done and the second one, LITTLE harder but done. Soap got promoted, after being in the squad for not even a full month. Soap got reconostion later on, And whenever soap was online late or early, so was Dash. Something was up Night Ravens Night Ravens, Cool name and elbem, but even though soap never knew about the squad he HAD to hate them (He also got accused for vandalizing his page, but it was his real life older brother) Soap was only onvolved in like...2 fights with Ravens so far, lets check them out. Return of Lorana So one day soap was going to random houses when he found a place with night ravens and they were talking about killing Lorana, Soap then contacted lorana *Soap: Hey how are you ok listen Night Ravens want to kill you how was your day? *Lorana:Wait what why? *Soap: I dont know Silence for a few minutes.... *Lorana: Help!!! Soap went to lorana only to find at least ten ravens there *Night raven trooper: Soap, buzz off Soap stood there, then the chase began, lorana escaped, and the ravens were hatching an idea. So they told soap to leave and then soap pretended to be AFK (And they bought the act) rest is classified by soaps friends request Possible Peace Soap went on, then in squad chat, he heard people saying that they were surrounded by ravens, soap went to them. He thought they were exaggerating on being surrounded, but he was WAY wrong on that. Like, 7-1 outnumbered then someone in the squad said he was talking to Raiden, the leader of the ravens. He said he wanted peace, some ppl still fought then the peace went on, it is unknown rather it was true or not. Everyone time soap saw a raven, he didnt do anything. Dash Alphatrackers betrayal Soap found out the squad got deleted by betrayal of Dash, Soap knew it. He gelt that rage again, only worse, but i calmed down. He got banned and is supposidly a man named Davik, another traitor. It is still unknown if its true or not, Leven confronted Dash these were there.words... *Leven: you removed my whole squad, i trusted you. *Dash: well what can i say, bad luck i guess *Leven: Why? Like who sent you. Just why did you do it? *Dash: I had my motivations *Leven: Tell me, who motivated you? *Dash: I motivated myself Leven... i thought you knew who i really was Never heard from again, yet. StormForge Battalion Nothing yet i will add to this page later Second battle of geonosis As soap talked to Anakin Skywalker he sensed something something in him *Anakin: I promise i wont turn. *Soap: Ok i just sense something in you. Soap then got deshavoo. Creepy huh? Soap went into the ship to geonosis, the second battle would begin Air Battle Before going to the battlfield. The had to fight there way to the ground. Soap was an averge flyer. So its not like he had a disadvantage on flying. He shot down a few ships and a fleet. But the way down was a LOT shorter that he thought. By getting shot down. When he landed he had a few cuts on him. But nothing that big Factory of weapons One of Soaps favorite part of that war. There were five of them. Each harder but funner, soap took a squad of 50 clones in each. Setting charges, then the boom. He made it inside with Ashoka and Barris. Then stole a tank, blew everything into OBLIVION!!!!!! But it was not over. Zombies and Queens A jedi got kidnapped by the geonosian queen. Soap went with Rex, Cody, Obi-Wan, Anakin and some clones to free. But when they got there, brain works took control of dead geonosians, so in other words, ZOMBIES! Soap gagged then fought. The queen was throwing things at them. They took things down and the cave collapsed but they made it out. There are more but soap was not in any of them. The JRT story Before joining ShadowForge, he joined Jedi Recon Team. A team of elite jedi/force sensitive clones. The squad was peaceful for the most part. Only in one fight, even though it wasn't really a fight. It was more like a trash talking fight. But the leader called a squad meeting one day. Then sith warriors came out, the leader pulled out a saberand attacked, since most of the members were padawans or inexperienced clones all died, but they took the sith down with them. But with Soap in moments where he would die, he passes out for a few days and awakes. He woke up on new years eve in 21 BBY, meaning the next day would be 20 BBY, he almost slept through new years. That would have sucked. Three day war Shortest one, soap was never in any battles but was on steves side (steve beat brandon in a duel so he won the war) Man with soaps powers *Jaden: So i guess i'll see you later *Soap: i guess It would be six months until him and jaden saw each other again, but star just pops up every now and then though. *Jaden: Happy new years *Soap: ha its a little late for that Then he walk into the hanger in the temple Only to find a sith fighting clones and jedi's *Soap: Hey leave them alone. *Unknown: What, you think you can beat me? *Soap: Please i can beat you with my eyes closed *Unknown: Ha you cant beat me *Soap: we'll see -goes into metal mode- *Unknown: -Goes into metal mode- *Soap: O_O He had his powers, but he is a sith. So that means he is stronger than soap in a way. *Unknown: My name is lason pronounced LAY-SON. You would be surprised on how many people mess that up Lason and Soap engaged in a duel, everyone left the hanger. But with there powers the same, they blocked blow by blow. But soap was falling behind, he became exhausted but Lason was no where near tired. He cut off soaps hand. It didnt heal, never did. Soap screamed in pain. He never really...felt pain. *Lason: well, we might be equals, but im better *Soap: Thats what you think. Using his last bit of energy. He used Emerald lightning and the force was so strong, it threw Lason off the edge thousands of feet until Lason hit the ground HEAD FIRST killing him instantly, he had everything soap did, exept the healing factor. Lasons head was burst open, blood everywhere and brains showing. Just picture that in your head for a minute. Gross huh? Time travel * "This is my legecy, legacy, legacy, ehhh eh ehhhhh" *Lake: Thats a wrap *Soap: What you guys doing? *Lake: working on a cover of Eminems song 'Legacy' *Soap: For what? *Wilhuff: Someones death. Well anyones death. *Soap: ha whatever. Soap went down to see a padawan working on force travel, a rare force ability. You need a force potential of 15,000 or more. If i doesn't work a spark comes and shocks you. Soap thought his potential was 100,000 he tried it. Next thing you know he shot a portal out his hand. The padawan said he wanted to see if it worked. It did, the padawan then left. Soap knew how to remove the portal but before he did something pushed him him in. He then saw something that asked him where to go. Soap got blinded, then someone else pushed the button and got sent to Category:Elite Army Category:Sith Category:Battle Of Umbara Category:Battle of carlac Category:Maitredekiry joskey Category:Experienced Player Category: Best Jedi Ever Category: Solid Soldier Category: Time Traveler